


The Shinigami Prince

by Aisranhou



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisranhou/pseuds/Aisranhou
Summary: Nope, ain't gonna do it.





	The Shinigami Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I have struck again! KUKUKUKUKKUKKUKKUKKUKKUKKUK
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5720921/

2 million years into the past, before the birth of both Light and L, two humans who provided an endless amount of entertainment for a certain spiritual species, the death gods.

In the Shinigami realm, the inhabitants were in an uproar, the king had fallen sick, there was no explanation for it. The king, unlike his lower subjects, didn't need to write names of humans inside a notebook to make sure he lived another hundred years, he was basically the life of the Shinigami realm without him, the realm wouldn't exist and the creatures that inhabit it would have never come into existence.

So the whole of the Shinigami world was scratching their heads, trying to figure out what was wrong with their king and it wasn't until a visible lump had begun to grow where the stomach area was that their worry turned to laughter.

The king had somehow gotten pregnant!

The fact that it was impossible for Shinigami to get knocked up, crossed many minds, since Shinigami just appear out of thin air, making the whole pregnant situation even more hilarious, there were jokes about what the abnormity would look like, when it was finally born, some even joked about how the King got pregnant in the first place.

There was a law in the realm that said, Shinigami were not allowed to feel and deep emotions because like humans, Shinigami that defied the law, did things recklessly and ended up going against the very nature of the realm and as a result they turn into dust or ash and wasn't that a frightening thought even to Death God?

So the Gods tended to be amused most of the time or bored playing cards and immerse themselves in gambling with a trip to the human realm once, in a while to increase their life count. Their existence was truly a bore but the fact that the king of all beings was pregnant, truly brought light into their lives much to the Kings own displeasure.

Shinigami from all over came to visit the king and pay their respects to the soon to be born Prince and as time passed, the bump grew at an alarming rate and then it happened.

The stomach couldn't take anymore and burst open and out came a small creature like no other, it had taken some features from the King himself, it had red flowing hair and long pointy multiple of spikes coming out of his head, it face didn't look like someone just dumped a batch of makeup onto its head like the other's Shinigami's instead he only a had a slightly pale complexion, the face was round and eyes were much bigger showing its youth, tiny black and white wings made themselves know on its small frame which was much like a skeleton but it looked like it still had some meat on its bones.

All in all, if it wasn't for its abnormal features, it could easily pass as a human, a very good looking human, it was by far the most good looking Shinigami that had ever come into existences as all eyes were only the abnormity.

Its eyes fluttered up to revealed large red pupils, that clearly belonged to a Shinigami, no human was born with such abnormal looking eyes.

It raised its heads and met the faces of all the Shinigami that had gathered to get a good look at their prince.

Its eyes widened into saucers.

And screamed.

It began screaming louder and the Shinigami around cringed at the volume, you would think it was a human seeing a Shinigami for the first time with all that screaming it was doing and the Shinigami child tried to get as far away as possible from the large crowd, it bumped against the king's own leg who's stomach had completely healed and the being bent down to get a better look at its spawn.

Which only terrified the abnormity even further.

"You have my hair," The king said, his voice sounded harsh and cold as it brushing a bit of the newborn hair aside to look at its face using his bony twig-like fingers.

The newborn eyes rolled to the back of its head and fainted.

Laughter erupted around the room as one Shinigami personal guard went to take the unconscious form of their new prince away, to the newly prepared room which was basically a nightmare room if you were human since the bed was made out of human bones on a high stack of human skulls.

"Well, that certainly was quite a reaction," One of the Shinigami said, knowing the other's would have fun scaring the spawn before the abnormity got used to them.

The other's began to leave, one by one, spread the news about the new prince to their fellow creatures.

#Scene Change#

Chui Kang had everything going for him in life, he was blessed with good looks and a good brain to match but there was just one probably.

Like all Protégés, people had ridiculously high expectations of him.

He had tried to meet those expectations as much as he could and for a time, everyone was satisfied, that was until he found out, he was nothing more than a puppet on a string after overhearing his parents talk about what Job he would be applying for, who he would marry, how many children he was going to have even the very friends he had, weren't really his friends.

He couldn't understand why his parents would want to control every aspect of his life and thought back to all those weird 'games' his parents would play with him and realized he had never really had a normal childhood, he was always placed as far away as possible from the other children by his parents and when he did make friends, they were genius like himself.

His whole life was a lie, he didn't own one thing that his parents hadn't stuck their nose into and if he tried to rebel, he knows just how fast the public would turn on him and he would lose everything, it had happened to many genius who thought they could be just like everybody else.

It was the way of humans, it was easy to celebrate one person and then condemn them the next, there was always someone out there waiting to slender you and that just adds more pressure when you're a well-known genius, you always have to be really careful what you say, who you hang out with even what food you ate.

It was just like being a celebrity.

Now the manga Death Note, that interested him.

Especially the Shinigami, having picked up the manga by accident and was immediately fascinated with the concept of Shinigami, they had a certain freedom that Humans didn't have, the race didn't judge one another especially when they all look and dress so weirdly.

The only responsibility they had, though twisted as it seemed was making sure they lived longer, they could walk down the streets and nobody would give them a second look, mainly because nobody knows they were standing next to a Death God.

You could be anyone you wanted and nobody would give a damn.

And plus, it would be cool to fly.

If reincarnation was real and he had a choice, he would defiantly want to be one of them because he was sure, if things continue to go on like this, he would lose himself to madness, he just didn't know how long until he gave up and killed himself.

It had taken him two years before he finally gave up, he called his so-called friends and family over for thanks given and revealed how he knows his whole life was a lie and took pleasure in seeing the shocked and froze looks from them before stabbing himself, ignoring the gaps and horrified looks in his last moment of life, he just told them all to go to hell.

What he didn't notice was the inhuman eyes that looked at him from afar with interest in its eyes, the being had been trailing the mortal for a couple of years, having found him pretty interesting so he knows all about the Manga Death Note and thought.

If the man wished to be reborn as a Shinigami, who was he to deny him?

Kang found himself in complete and utter darkness, he couldn't move and he didn't care, he was finally free even though he was dead, it was better this way.

It lasted a full two minutes before, he was shoved into something, something that did not feel human at all, it was small but as time passed, he began to grow and he slowly came to terms that he no longer had normal fingers, he had claws and the body he was in, was mostly made out of bone, he had yet to look at himself properly but one day, light penetrated the darkness and he was let out of the abyss.

Only to come face to face with most ugly and most terrifying creatures he had ever laid his eyes on and he screamed, his voice sounded so strange to his ears and he began to go into full panic mode.

Where was he?

Why wasn't he dead?

What are these creatures!?

Then one of them came down in front of him, revealing their hideous figure in all their glory and if he had been wearing pants, they would be soaking wet right now because he was terrified.

Then the thing brushed it terrible hands against his forehead, getting rid of the chunks of hair in his vision and said, something that horrified him.

"You have my hair" and man, was that voice the stuff of what nightmares were made out of, his eyes darted for the exit but instead he suddenly came to a realization.

All the beings near him looked familiar as in the very shape of each one of them, struck a chord into his mind and every one of them looked cartoon.

No Anime, level cartoon.

Then he remembered, that he had always wanted to be a Shinigami but surely...

For a good second, he was in denial.

But what clinched it was that several of them were flying with massive wings.

Holy, he was in Death Note!

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted with that realization, he could hear the sound of cruel laughter in his haze before everything went black.

He woke up, hours later thinking it was all a dream and got up ready to get the work.

The bed he was sleeping on was made out of bones!

He looked down to find, he was on top of a pile of human skulls.

Holy shit! It was real!

Before he could scream, he heard the sound of flapping wings and quickly closed his mouth as a Shinigami with dirt brown skin and eagle-like wings appeared on top of the bed.

He stared at it.

It stared at him.

"Young Master," The Shinigami said "You're finally awake"

His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped to the floor as he stared at the fictional being and managed to croak. "What are you?" just to make sure he got it right.

"We" The Shinigami corrected. "Are Shinigami and what humans like to call Gods of Death. I am Accel, your personal guard and you Young Master are the Kings son. I must confess that it is strange for a Shinigami of all beings to be born from another. We just usually come into existence, that's all"

The prince continues to look at him like he was some kind of alien, luckily the child was quick to absorb things.

Kang wanted to have another panic attack at what he was hearing, not only was he reborn into a Shinigami but he was pretty high up on the social leader to the point of being the King of all beings son! He would have thought he was just another soul added with no importance.

But he was wrong.

So very wrong.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" The Shinigami asked, seeing how the Shinigami was not moving.

Kang snapped out of it and shook his head and said. "No, I'm fine, Mr. Accel"

"Just Accel, Young Master," The Shinigami said, "The Master himself wants to see you"

And by the Master, you mean the King...Kang thought to put two and two together, he began to sweat, if such a being realizes that he was actually a human that was just reincarnated into a Shinigami...

No, he wasn't going down that route!

And how the hell was he supposed to get down!?

He did not want to climb down especially if he had to step on human skulls to do it and as if sensing his distress.

The Shinigami took him by the arms, Chung was surprised that he wasn't as horrified as he should be in this situation and was soon carried above the ground.

"It's okay, young Master. We will start on your Flight training soon" Accel said, a lot of the castle was in pieces and to reach those pieces, you needed the ability to fly.

Chung merely clung onto the Shinigami as tight as he could, he had long ago figure out, he wasn't his usual size, after all, what other explanation can you come up with when a Shinigami can pick you up with such ease?

He wondered what his new father would be like, he knows for a fact that there was certainly not going to be any love between them, well not deep love that a child has for their parents that for sure.

They were Shinigami and whether he liked it all not, he wasn't going to get that special father and son bonding time, where they just hang out with each other and do something stupid, doing that was as good as committing suicide and he was right.

As the years grew by, his relationship with his father was strict and orderly, there was no hugs or words of love between them, most of his time was spent with Accel, learning all about Shinigami and how to be the perfect example of Shinigami which included a whole lot of humor and sarcasm which was defiantly a new change from what he was used to.

But the realm was boring.

He found that out quick and fast, after who knows how long since it was hard to tell how much time had passed so Accel helped him get the human world and guided him through the strange 'new' world and to his shock, neither L or Light had been born yet and it wouldn't be until a millennium later than the original storyline began and he intended to have a front row seat to the whole spectacle.

And that meant he had to find a way to not only be visible to other people but look human, he had to appear to be on the same genius level or greater as L and Light or they won't even look at him twice and through watching the show in private, the sheer level of tactics and brain power used made him look like a normal person.

So he began to 'borrow' books from the human world much to Accel confusion, he began to bury himself deep within books, learning everything from the history of every country to about any piece of technology that has ever been invented yet, it was a lot but time flowed really slow in the realm so he was okay, he just had to keep visiting the human world.

He started doing his own experiments trying to find a way to appear human and that was pretty much a series of explosions that kept things lively for the rest of the population until he had finally succeeded in becoming human.

He had crafted a ring that automatically adjusted its size when coming in contact with his finger or claw as it now was and made it invisible so even Shinigami couldn't see it, it had different modes and for a couple of years, he pretended to be an ordinary salaryman, it was hard not being so sarcastic all the time but he soon got the whole human thing down and had even gotten a sweetheart that looked similar to him in his true form.

Once it was established that they were intend dating and they both went a holiday together while he secretly spread rumors of the woman being pregnant with a child, the holiday was a long one and he even Photoshop some pictures to make it look like she was pregnant, thanks to his books on birth, he really put into detail on the pregnant stomach, making it look as realistic as possible and made sure there were no flaws because when dealing with something like L, you can't afford to do a half-assed job.

Then when it was time to 'deliver the child' he killed her, he didn't feel terrible about it, a lot of his emotions were not as wild like they were previously, he buried the body and made a huge show about holding a funeral and shed a few tears, he made sure to look just like a grieving man and people saw him in despair over his 'girlfriend' death and to further sell it, he would always look at a small box which many assumed that it was a wedding ring that he had brought to propose to her with before her death, then he disappeared.

He waited a couple of months before transformed himself into a tiny baby where he was dropped off by Accel onto an orphanage's doorstep in a basket with a picture of 'his parents' smiling happily beside him while his 'father' had dropped off the face of the Earth.

He was taken in just around the time, Light Yagami had just been born, meaning he will enter To-oh University at the same time as Light would and he was forced to be patient with his 'age' and made sure to come off as a cheery happy 'child' who draw smile on the co-workers faces.

Heck even the children liked him despite the fact he was at the top of his class, his cheery and carefree attitude made people flock towards him and he was always surrounded by 'friends', he would see Accel from time to time since the Shinigami was not very keen on sticking around and watching him go through 'childhood', heck even some of the Shinigami had come to visit, wondering what he was up to.

His new human name was Christian Rodin, some small town orphaned French kid, whose mother was dead and the father had dropped off the face of the earth, he was a 'mixture' of both of his 'parents' from the one photo he had and boy was it boring waiting for 17 years before he was old enough to apply for To-oh University overseas and he was glad that nobody looked at him twice when he sat down for the entrance exam.

He sat at the back, watching L watch Light before Ryuk eyes landed on him, first confusion passed on the Shinigami face since the Shinigami couldn't see his life count before a smirk crossed his lips, it wasn't clear if the Shinigami had figured out what he was or who he was.

But it was clear as day, that the Shinigami know he was no ordinary human.

He finished the test easily, way before Light and L but made sure it looked like he was still doing the test before the time ran out and gave a sigh of relief like everyone else.

He had rented an apartment not that far away from the school and waited for the moment, he got his acceptance later and both L and Light were surprised when another name was called out for a hundred percent on the test.

"And now a few words from the Freshmen Representatives," The principle of To-oh said, reading out his lines as he called each name out. "Light Yagami!" Light stood up, the perfect example of a straight-A student.

"And Ryuuga Hideki!" L stood up, under his false alias, in all his messy glory as the bags under his eyes were showing.

"Huh, there are two representatives this year?" Someone whispered.

"Ryuuga Hideki? As in the idol?" Some else whispered until they saw 'Hideki'. "Never mind, he looks nothing like him" as both Light and L walked up to the stage and gave their own speeches but just when they were about to go, the Principle was informed of some kind of error.

"Huh? Another one?" The man said, as the teacher nodded, he turned around to the large group of students and teachers and said. "It seems there's been some sort of mistake" the man announced much to everyone surprise. "There are actually three Freshmen Representatives this year. Christian Rodin, please come up" and everyone turned to look to find a tall red-haired teen, without his jacket on.

"Yes, sir," The 'boy' said, with a clear accent in his voice and tried to make his way to the staircase only to trip and face plant on the floor.

A couple of snickers were heard as the boy sheepishly picked himself up still smiling and made his way up the stairs, ignoring both Light and L stares on his back.

"Hi, my name is Christian Rodin and I'm from France. I don't really have much to say except for I want these three years to be the best years of my life" The boy said and both Light and L were branding him as an idiot the more he spoke. "Oh and like any guy, I want to get a girlfriend before the three years are up!" getting an agreement look from those who have been single for far too long and an interesting look from the females half who saw that the male was actually quite good looking and the fact that he was a foreigner and had an accent with it, just added to the appeal, he seemed like a fun guy to hang around.

"Thank you, Mr. Rodin," The principal said, taking the mike and Christian gave him a salute, which gained some more snickers and Christian got off the stage behind both L and Light.

Light didn't like it.

From the moment Christian came into view, Ryuk hadn't stopped laughing.


End file.
